Breaking Reality
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: Cindy Ford is normal. She doesn't see talking Rabbits, Russian Santa's, or sandy men or floating tooth ladies, Cindy Ford is normal. So she thinks.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of Guardians

Breaking reality  
Chapter 1

_What the hell?_ I squinted at the weird sight in front of me. A bunch of cos-players fighting in the street at 4am in the morning. There's a Santa Claus, so strange looking fairy, a freakin adorable bunny, some Pre white haired guy, a sand guy. And the last was a man dressed in all black and golden contacts. _I must a have ate way too much sugar last night playing video games._ The little kids and cos-players beat the man in black. I stare after them, thinking hard. _That was the strangest thing . . . I've ever seen._ _It has to have been a dream, I'm dreaming._ I fall back onto my bed, eyes heavy and return to my normal dreams.

**This is a line break **

"Cindy wake up you have school in this morning. Don't think because you're a senior, you don't have to go." My mom nags at me to wake up.  
"What?. . . I'm up, I'm up." I yawn loudly. I pull myself out of bed, grabbing some clothes out of my closet. I head down to the kitchen, mom is making breakfast.  
"I told you to not play those games all night, Cindy. Have some breakfast before you go to school. Your father has book signing in New York. So your father and I have decide to let you stay by yourself. I hope you treat this responsibly Cindy. No parties!" Mom lectures me.  
"Yeah and invite who? Don't worry mom I'm not going to have a party." I assure her. "Did you have any weird dreams last night? I had nightmares then some battle with some cos-players."  
"I didn't have any dreams last night I took some melatonin so I could sleep better." Mom looks at me strangely.  
"Oh, well I guess I'll head to school then see you when you get back from your trip." I hug my mother good bye then walk to the garage.

**This is a line break **

Half way through my finance class it stared snowing heavily.  
Burgess has had lot more snow this winter that's for sure. This class starts to drift away from Mrs. Floyd's lesson. Everyone starts chattering about the break this weekend and what they're going to do._ I know what I'm going to do. Play some x-box, bake some awesome food, and some jogging around the woods out back._ There's still at least 30 mins till schools out.  
"Hey Cindy, hear about that new scary movie the lady in black? I heard it's a super scary ghost story." Josh my fellow nerd asks me.  
"Yeah, I saw it last week opening night." I tell him.  
"Lucky man I wish my rents made as much as yours do." Josh sighs. "Then I could go to all of the movies I wanted."  
"It's really not that great Josh. I hardly ever see them. And when I do it's like they're not even there." _I try to convince Josh as I've said before what's the point in making that money when you never take a break._  
The bell rings and everyone rushes for the door. Josh and I walk out together.  
"It's to bad I have to go to my gram's house for the break. We could have play some X-box together. I couldn't get out of it, Sorry Cindy I'll see you in two weeks." Josh waves as he heads for his bus stop. I wave back and walk to my car. I drive home, I'm passing house when I notice a little boy and his sister playing in the snow. I don't know why but my eye is drawn to both of them._ They so familiar, I know I've seen them before._ Then it hits me they were some if the kids in my dream. I grip the steering wheel._ I just probably saw them around town and subconsciously put them in my dreams, yeah that's it I just having weird dreams. I have weird dreams all the time. There just dreams._  
I take a deep breath and pull into my street.

**This is a line break **

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about that dream. I know it wasn't real yet it . . . It felt real. Oh no! I'm going crazy, or I need more sleep. Because I can't be really thinking those cos-players were the real thing. Haha! Yeah right I need to just put that dream behind me._  
I look for my sweats and hoodie I jog in. I find them on the floor of my bathroom. I pull them on and lock the front door on my way out. I start running to the park. I put my head phones on and listen to my favorite songs while I run.  
Trees fast by as I rush past. The cold wind nips my face. I hear laughter and kids running around throwing snow at each other. Smack! I land on my butt, the kid I hit is groaning.  
"I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going. Are you okay?" I ask the little boy I knocked down. I hold my hand out to help him up, then blink in shock it's the the boy.  
"I'm okay, it wasn't that bad. Hey are you okay?"the boy's voice shakes me out of my trance.  
"Oh yeah I'm good, I'm really sorry for running you over. I'm Cindy Ford, what's your name?" _I need to know this boy's name._  
"I'm Jamie Bennett, you go to the high school." The boy now Jamie states.  
"Yeah I do-" I get cut off by his friends.  
"Jamie come on, Jack's gonna help build us a fort." Another boy with thick glasses calls to Jamie.  
"Well sorry again, Jamie for hitting you. Have fun with your snow fort." I wave goodbye and start to leave when something cold hits my back of my neck. I swiftly turn to catch who threw the snow ball at me. The kids all look shocked as I am.  
Then another snow ball comes flying at my face. I feel a strange urge to throw a snow ball at one of the kids I reach down and form a snow ball and throw at the girl with beanie. She blinks then smiles, suddenly I'm pelted with snow balls from the other children. They're winning the snow fight. I feel cold and wet I was hit by another snow ball to the chest. I hear a older boy's laughter. I ready my amo and aim at the laughter I fling my snow ball behind me. It hits right on target, the guy face is covered in snow.  
I stop and stare its, the cos-player boy with the white hair. I drop the snowball I was just about to throw at him. He wasn't wearing shoes.  
He wipes the snow from his eyes and blinks at me. We stare at each other.  
"Hey Cindy, the fight over you and I won the battle." I turn to look at Jamie.  
"Awesome we make a great team." I look up at the sky at getting dark, I notice Jamie's friends leaving the park. "It's getting dark do you need me to walk home with you?"  
"Okay, you can meet my Mom." Jamie grabs my hand and pulls me to park gate. I turn back to look at the white haired guy but when I look back he's gone. _I must have imagined him_.  
Jamie and I walk to his house his mother at the door waiting for her son.  
"Jamie it's almost 6 o'clock. Dinner was ready an half an hour ago." Jamie's mother scolds him for being late. "And who is this Jamie?"  
"Hi Ms. Bennett, my name's Cindy Ford. I live a few streets down from you." I hold out my hand.  
"Oh hello, I'm Tia Bennett. How did you meet my son?" She asks.  
"Yeah I kinda ran into him why'll I was jogging." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.  
"That's sound like Jamie." Tia ruffles her son's head fondly. "You're Miranda's daughter aren't you?"  
"Yeah I am," I confirm for her.  
"Well we're about have dinner why don't you stay?" Tia asks, followed by Jamie.  
"Yeah that would be great it's just me right now. Mom and Dad are out of town for the break." I blurt out.  
"By yourself," Tia frowns.  
"It's fine I'm 18 now, besides I'm use to it." I'm interrupted by a blonde blur of hair.  
"Mommy, mommy bunny! Bunny came!" The toddler jumps up and down in excitement. Tia picks her up, and smiles.  
"Mr bunny came again, Sophie? Well I'm sad to say you'll have to wait until after dinner to play sweetie." Tia taps her daughters nose and sets her down.  
"What?" I asks bemused.  
"Oh that's Sophie's imaginary friend." Tia smiles.  
"Mom he's not imaginary it's the Easter Bunny."Jamie say matter of factually. His mom gives an indulgent grin.  
"Jack frost is my best friend, but you can only see him if you believe in him." Jamie tells me.  
"Easter bunny and Jack Frost huh? Then I want the boogie man!" I joke. Jamie's face pales and he looks horrified at me.  
"Why would you want the boogie man?" Jamie looks like he ate something nasty.  
"Uh . . . Because I'm a adrenalin junkie. And I love scary movies?" I answer him.  
"You don't want the boogie man for a friend, Cindy he's bad." Jamie grabs my hand. "Jack would be way better for you. Come on I'll introduce you." Jamie tugs on my hand.  
"Jamie you can introduce Cindy later but dinner first okay?" Tia beckons everyone in the dinning room. Tia dished out some homemade Mac and cheese onto four plates. We eat and chat during dinner. Jamie waiting for me to finish with baited breathe. I finish the last bite of my food. Jamie jumps up.  
"You're finished, come on let's go." Jamie runs up the stairs. I blink at him. Tia laughs.  
"He has such an imagination, he likes you. You're very good with kids, any little brothers or sisters?"  
"No I'm an only child, I baby sit sometimes though." I tell her.  
"Do you? Could you baby sit tomorrow? That is if you don't already have plans?" Tia asks.  
"Plans? No I don't have any plans. My friends all out of town so I'm free. Do you need a baby sitter?" I think this could work, not like I have anything else to do.  
"I need a babysitter for the weekend, my other sitter canceled on me. I have the night shift at the hospital ER. So I need someone here in the day and night." Tia sound excited.  
"Sure no problem i can do that." I tell her.  
"Is 5 dollars okay? I can't really pay anymore then that." Tia frets.  
"5 dollars is fine no problem." I reassure Tia. Tia looks at her phone clock and eyes widen.  
"Look at the time it's almost 9 o'clock. Do you need a ride home?" Tia asks.  
"Yeah thanks." I thank her.  
"Jamie, I need to take Cindy home come say goodbye." Tia calls up the stairs to her son. Jamie rushes down the stairs.  
"But you didn't meet Jack I was just telling him about you." Jamie's face falls.  
"Don't worry Jamie you can have Cindy meet him on Friday. Mary isn't coming to babysit. But I have to take her home now so you'll see her again in two days okay?" Tia pulls her car keys out and walks out the front doors. I follow waving good bye to Jamie.  
"Cool!" Jamie shouts.  
I say goodnight to Tia and walk into my house. Later that night I had dreams a white haired guy was in my room.

**This is a Line Break**

"Jamie, Sophie be good for Cindy. Listen to her when she tells you something okay? I love you guys I'll see both of you on Monday." Tia hugs both of her kids, then she turns to me. "Cindy thank you so much for doing this I really appreciate it. If you have any questions my cell number on the fridge and so are the rules." She tells us goodbye and drives away.  
"So what do you guys want to do? We could play the Wii, go to the park, or maybe the library. That way we could have a read-a-thon." I ask the kids.  
"A read-a-thon? What's that?" Jamie asks.  
"Uh. . . It's a marathon of books. Like Percy Jackson, Harry potter, the hobbit, or Peter rabbit for Sophie." I explain to Jamie. Sophie looks up hopefully at the word rabbit.  
"Do comic books count? What about Star Wars?" Jamie's eye brighten at the possibilities.  
"Kid after my own heart. Yes comics count and I love any Star Wars book." I grin at him.  
"Library, lets go to the library!" The kids shout.

**This is a line break **

"Well that was loads of fun today but I think it's time for bed." I yawn.  
"Ahh, but I'm not tired." Jamie pouts at me. I pick up Sophie who is out like a light and start walking up the stairs.  
"Come on Jamie bed time." I yawn again.  
"Okay." Jamie sighs.  
"I'm going get your little sister ready for bed, I'll check up on you when I'm done." I carry Sophie into her room. I set her down on her bed and go to her dresser to find her pajamas. I pick a big white shirt and a some Jammie pants. I change her and tuck her in.  
"Good night Sophie." I whisper as I close the door.  
I walk to the guest room I'm staying in and change my clothes into my night clothes. I finish brushing my teeth and walk to Jamie's room. I hear voices in it, I hover by the door way listening.  
"Yeah Cindy so cool, Jack I think you'll like her. We had a read-a-thon it was awesome. We read Harry potter, the books are way better than the movies by the way. I bet we can get her to see you she's different from the other kids her age." Jamie chattered happily to someone.  
"She's does sound cool Jamie. Expect for the liking Pitch part." A guy's voice answers back. I peak inside._ It's the white haired guy! How did he even get in here with out me noticing? And who is pitch?_  
I open the door.  
"I don't even know how you got him in here Jami,e but your mother said bed is at 9 o'clock. So your friend is going to have to go home." I tell both of them looking shocked at getting caught. The guy's mouth drops open.  
"You . . . You can see me?" The guy points to himself. Jamie looks at me.  
"Uh yeah?" I answer.  
"This is amazing! How old are you?" The guy's face is right in mine.  
I push him out of my personal space. I give him a unbelieving look.  
"I'm 18 same as you dude. And like I said its Jamie's bed time." I push him again as he goes right back next to my face. Hanging onto my every word.  
"You can see Jack?" Jamie's jaw still hanging open.  
"Yep, so this is your friend jack? Well I don't know how he got in here but jack needs to go." I point to the door.  
"What? But I just got here. I can't leave yet." Jack protests.  
"Oh yes you can, it's not like you can't come back tomorrow. I don't know who you are but I never heard ms. Bennett mention you. And why are you in Jamie's room at 9 o'clock at night. That's serious creeper behavior dude." I poke jack in the chest.  
"I'm not a creeper! I'm Jack Frost." Jack said.  
"Jack's cool, Cindy. I can't believe you can see him. This is so cool you believe in Jack Frost." Jamie jumps up and down.  
"What? Jack Frost? Um yeah I don't believe in Jack Frost, let alone some creeper guy who has the same name and cos-plays as him." I tell Jamie eyebrows raised.  
"Cos-plays? What's that?" Jack asks.  
"People who dress up as their favorite characters. A few of my friends do it. But it's not of my thing." I explain.  
"I'm the real Jack Frost." Jack claims.  
"Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy." I roll my eyes.  
"Jack Frost doesn't exist, okay so you need to go." I start pushing him out of Jamie's room.  
"I can prove it. Jamie open the window." Jack wraps an arm around my waist.  
"Hey let go of me you creep." I punch him in the side. Jamie throws the window opens. "Jamie you traitor. You guys are crazy."  
Jack started running to the window.  
"Oh my god you are completely bat shit! Put me down. Right now!" I shriek at him. His foot is on the window seal. And then he jumps. I scream ice cold wind blows at us and I feel us rush upward.  
I look down. I feel the blood drain out of my face. We're hundreds of feet above the house. I scream again.  
"This is just a dream. I'm dreaming I have to be dreaming." I mutter to myself.  
"That sandy's job not mine." Jack's voice echoes in my ear.  
"Oh god we are really high up take me back down right now." I groan.  
"Alright down we go." Jack smirks and we land on the roof of Jamie's house. It was then I notice the golden sand swirling into people's houses. I stare in awe it's so beautiful.  
"What is that? It's so beautiful." I ask in wonder.  
"That's Sandman's work, almost as cool as mine." Jack tries to play it cool.  
"Uh-huh," I say dumbly. "How is this possible?How is this real?"  
"Magic." Jack says simply.  
"Jamie,Sophie! I have to get back! Take me back. I'm the worst babysitter ever getting kidnapped by mythological beings. I left them by themselves." I wailed.  
"Calm down, I'm taking you back." Jack grabs me again and fly to Jamie's window. He sets me down in front of Jamie. My knees are weak and I feel dizzy. I sway backwards on my feet.  
"Whoa there slow down." I hear Jack say.  
I fall onto Jamie's bed and breath  
"I'm crazy, I am so crazy! This can't be real. I'm dreaming." I run my hands threw my hair.  
"What you you still won't believe me? Atfer all that?" Jack gestures to the window.  
"What's it going to take?"  
"I want to meet them all of them." I tell him.  
"All of who?" Jack asks.  
"Everyone who fought that man in black." I tell him.  
Jamie gasped and shook his head.  
"You saw that? You saw the guardians fight Pitch Black?"  
"I thought it was a dream." I say helplessly.  
" I can do that, you can meet them tomorrow." Jack is in my face again.  
"Cool, I can't wait!" Jamie cheers.  
"Great, tomorrow fine. I'm going to sleep now before I break my brain and reality." I slink off to the guest bed.  
I can still hear Jamie and Jack talking excitedly.  
I pull the pillow over my head and fall a sleep.

**This is a line break **

"Is the Sheila awake yet?" A gruff voice asks.  
"We don't vant to scare her." A deep rumbling voice booms.  
"Oh what lovely teeth, Cindy's teeth have improved so much since she started using that new sonic tooth brush." A female voice cooed.  
"Yeah I know Sandy." Jack's voice says.  
"Can Sophie and I wake her up? Please?" Jamie begs.  
"Go ahead ankle-bitter. I want to see if she can really see us." The gruff voice says.  
I feel pokes in my side and head uhg! _Maybe this is dream, ouch no it's not_ I think to my self as Sophie pokes me hard in the side. I spring out of bed.  
"I don't you about you guys but I'm not keen on waking up at 6 am in the morning." I glare at Jamie and Sophie, Who giggle at me. Then I see the group behind them.  
"Oh god I'm insane there's a giant talking rabbit. Oh god!" I begin to hyper-ventilate.  
"Oi!" The rabbit shouts angrily. The big Russian Santa Claus picks me up in a big bear hug.  
"This is vonderful she can see us."  
"Can't breathe, can't breathe." I gasp.  
"Cindy your teeth look beautiful." The fairy thing sighs sticking her fingers in mouth.  
"Um guys, her face is turning blue. Maybe you should put her down now." Jack says.  
North drops me and I fall back onto the bed.  
I scramble back to the wall breathing heavily.  
"Hi Cindy, um . . . Should we have breakfast?" Jamie takes pity on me.  
"Yeah, yeah let's do that." My voice is shaky and strangely high pitched.  
I get of the bed and shove my way past to the kitchen.  
They all follow me down. Sandy and jack sit down at the counter. The rabbit, north, the fairy sit down at the table with Sophie and Jamie.  
"Can we have apple fitters you said you'd make?" Jamie looks hopeful.  
"Yeah." I say numbly.  
"Oh I love those." North yells.  
I get out the ingredients to make the fitters. I fry them and we all start eating.  
"You are very good cook." North say with his mouth full.  
"Thanks." I blink _this is unbelievable_.  
"So jack and Jamie tell us you saw the battle against Pitch." Tooth fairy says.  
"Yeah, I'm . . . Think I'm in shock. " I tell her.  
"What I want to know is how you can see us? I mean after 16 a lot of kids have already stopped believing in all of us." The rabbit says.  
"Wait you mean you guys are the real deal? The real Easter bunny, tooth fairy, sand man, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost?"_ I'm losing my mind_.  
"Yeah pretty much." Jack swallows the bite of apple fritter.  
"I do not knov but I sense something special about her." Old st. Nick points his fork at me.  
"I . . . Who is pitch? You guys keep mentioning him." I asks them. They give me the whole story _the boogie man who is real tried to I guess take over the world by fear. And Jamie and these guys saved the day._  
"Wow." I say when they're done. "I . . . Just wow!"  
"Now you must have tour of my workshop. Come ve vill go." North gets up and pull me towards the front door.  
"Wait, I would normally love a tour but I need to think. this is going way to fast for me." I rub my temples.  
"Can we please go? Cindy please?" Jamie and his sister give me puppy eyes.  
"Okay but we need to get dressed for the day and I need to pack a bag." I give in to the kids.

**This is a line break **

We're all in the sleigh. I'm getting a bad turning in my stomach. We are flying though the air really fast I feel sick. North throws a globe in the air in front of us and a portal opens up. We fly though it.  
I close my eyes trying to keep my fritters down. Someone's poking me.  
"Hey we've landed, you guys can get out now." I open my eyes to see everyone but bunny and me out of the sleigh.  
I shakily get out of the sleigh. I help the bunny out of the sleigh.  
"Not a big fan if the sleigh? Sheila?" The bunny asks. "I'm bunnymund." He holds out a paw.  
I shake it.  
"I don't mind the sleigh it's the crazy driving I'm worried about." I mutter back quietly. Mund grins and tells me.  
"Sheila, I think we're going to get along great." He pats me on my back. I smile back at him.  
We Hurry to catch up with the others.  
"Ah there you are I vas just about to send Phil looking for you." North points to a yeti. _Named Phil?_  
He takes us on a tour if the work shop. The elves don't really do anything it really all the yetis who build the toys. We're all in Santa's study eating cookies.

**This is Line Break**

"All right enough of Christmas, I'm showing 'em Easter." Mund taps his foot on the ground and a huge hole opens up. I look down it. _It's deep, really deep._ Someone shoves me from behind and I fall in to the tunnel._ I just know it was jack_.  
I'm sliding down the tunnel and I see light at the end of it. I skid into a green place covered in moss. It looks almost Inca. Mund is the second one out.  
"You alright Sheila?" He asks.  
"Yeah I'm good. You have any dye? I'm getting revenge." I smirk. "I'll need pink."  
"I have pink." Mund smirks with me. And runs to grab it. We stand above the entrances to the grove. Waiting for Jack. _Here he comes._ We pour the dye onto Jack as he comes out.  
Jack is completely pink. Mund and I start laughing when we see the finished product.  
"What was that for?Jack yells.  
"For pushing me down the tunnel. You Jack ass." I snicker at him.  
I high paw Bunny. Soon everyone is in and sees Jack they all laugh when they see him. After 3 hours of decorating eggs. I pull out the lunch I made. We eat under a tree. Tooth just came back holding out her hand to show us the bloodily teeth. I almost shutter thinking of the movie I saw about the tooth fairies.  
Sandy and I having a good conversion about books. Well charades really.  
**_Ring! Ring! Ring_**! My cell goes off.  
I answer it.  
"Hello," I say into the phone.  
"Cindy hi how are you guys doing?" Tia asks.  
"Oh we're doing great. The kids are being really good. Do you want to talk to Jamie?" I ask her.  
I wave Jamie over and hand him the phone. He talks for a little awhile and then hangs up.  
"Mom says she gets to come home early." Jamie smiles.  
"That's good." I smile back at him. I look down at my phone it's almost 8 pm. "It's getting late I think we should turn in."  
"Awh." Jamie and his sister groan.  
"Yep now say thanks to everyone for hanging out." They do. Mund opens a hole and we all jump in.

**This is a line break **

Jamie and Sophie are upstairs finally asleep. I turn to face the guardians.  
"Well I might be crazy but that was the most fun I've had in a while. So thanks." I tell them.  
"No thank you. It's been a really long time since we've had a adult believer." Tooth says.  
The others nod.  
"I am happy to see you believe again Cindy." North hugs me.  
"Yeah me too." Mund says.  
Sandy has a sand picture of me and him shaking hands, I laugh.  
All the guardians say good bye and leave but Jack.  
"That dye was a good one." Jack admits to me.  
"I guess you learned not to mess with me." I tell him.  
"Yep." Jack grins.  
"So want to watch a movie?" I ask knowing he's not going to leave anyways.  
"Okay." Jack says eagerly.  
"So Star Wars, or Disturbia?"  
I hold up the DVDs.  
"Star wars." Jack grabs the DVD out of my hands. We watch _Star Wars The Phantom Menace_ and I fall asleep half way threw it.

**This is a line break **

"Cindy, Cindy." Someone is shaking my shoulder. "Cindy wake up, it's Tia. Thank you so much for doing this for me."  
I open my eyes and yawn.  
"No problem Tia. What time is it?" I ask her.  
"Six am I got off early." Tia says to me.  
"Well I need to go home I'm out of clothes to change into. So I'll see you tomorrow." I tell Tia.  
"Of course, come over for dinner on Wednesday night. I'll see you soon and thanks again for babysitting."  
I got home to the empty house and took a shower. The steam in the bathroom fogging up the mirror. I step out and wrap a towel around me.  
Water dripping off of me. I wipe away some of the moisture. And a pair of glowing gold eyes stare at me.  
I shriek and my back hits the wall I close my eyes and breathe. I open them again and the eyes ate gone.  
"No scary movies for me tonight I'm losing my mind." I talk to myself.  
I walk to my room and change into some clothes. I feel like someone's watching me. _Defiantly not friendly_ I can feel the glare dig into my back.  
I walk down stairs.  
The eyes are following me. I turn and stare hard at where I feel the eyes. I lift my hand up and point my pointer finder and pinkie finger at my eyes. And point them both at the wall in front of me. The shadows move, I jump back in surprise.  
"I don't know who you are but you better not visit my bathroom when I'm using it. Got it buster!" I say to the wall with bravado.  
I grin and walk to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal. It follows me.  
I think about the Bennett family. _It's so different from mine. Happy, loving, open, and connected. That's what I want and I don't know if I'm ever going to get that with my family._  
_But maybe I can make a new family._  
"Hey mister shadow why don't you join me for breakfast. I'm having corn flakes." I grab another bowl and spoon and put them on the empty table. I take another bite out of my corn flakes. The shadow stays in the corner. I smile at it.  
"I don't bite you know." I tell the shadow. It doesn't move, I stare at it.  
I finish the cereal and wash my dish. I'm going to watch a movie.  
Walk to the tv room and put The Avengers in the blue ray. The shadow follows me into the room. The movie plays and I cheer for Loki my favorite character. I feel the confusion of the shadow.  
"I love Loki he's my favorite character, because he's so complexed and confused. And I know he can change. He's just lost right now but that doesn't mean he can't find his way back." I tell the shadow I smile at it. It shrinks back away from me.  
The movie finishes and I lean back and close my eyes.  
"You know that Pitch guy reminds me of Loki in lot of ways. They're both lost." I tell the shadow.  
"Well I'm going for a jog. I'll see you later Mr. Shadow. " I walk to my room and grab my running winter clothes. And walk out of my house, I run out to the woods. That have a pristine covering of snow. I grin and run faster. I run past the ice pond. And keep on running.  
_Cindy Ford_  
_Cindy Ford_  
_Cindy Ford_  
I stop, something compels me to stop. I walk in the direction I hear the voice.  
_I'm breaking rule one of scary movies don't walk to something that knows your name. But I can't help me self I keep walking._ I come to old beaten Rickey, wooden bed over a deep dark hole. And I hear the voice louder.  
"**_Cindy Ford_**."  
I jump into the hole.  
**End of chapter 1**


End file.
